Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{2t - 1}{3t} \div \dfrac{1}{2}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{2t - 1}{3t} \times \dfrac{2}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(2t - 1) \times 2} {(3t) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{4t - 2}{3t}$